A Furry Little Problem
by Celestia0909
Summary: The story of how Lily Evans found out about Remus Lupin's furry little problem (and how James and Lily got together); told in six parts. Includes a LOT of friendship fluff, Jily fluff, romantic fluff, Marauder fluff, and just fluff all around!
1. Part One: March 1976

**A Furry Little Problem**

x

The story of how Lily Evans found out about Remus Lupin's furry little problem; told in six parts.

* * *

 _ **Part One: March 1976** __[or]_ ** _The One Where She Spreads a Rumour (Sort Of)_**

* * *

Lily Evans had always hated doing her rounds at night. She always remarked to her three best friends, Mary, Marlene, and Dorcas, that she loved it when the castle was quiet. But that had always been said with a caveat attached to it, because Lily _did_ love it when the castle was quiet; however only if it was during the daytime. Unfortunately for her, nighttime rounds around the castle were a necessity when you were a Prefect, and besides, Lily was far too proud to ever admit that she was scared of something as irrational as the dark.

As she passed an eerie looking pair of silver suits of armour, she could've sworn that one of them turned their head toward her; a suspicion that she was too scared to confirm as she scurried into the next corridor.

She should be used to seeing things that were out of the ordinary in the castle. She should be used to talking portraits, moving statues, and ghosts floating around the place. But she wasn't. She had spent most of her life as a Muggle after all, and despite having spent five years at Hogwarts, there were some things that were a little hard to get used to; like the fact that Wizardkind apparently had no idea that there was such a thing as pencils and electric lights. Although, Lily suspected that Wizardkind continued to use quills and lanterns because of its' aesthetic value rather than its' functionality.

"Alright Evans?" an all too familiar voice chimed as she forced her breathing pattern to return to normal. "Fancy seeing you out here at this time of night."

Despite the low light that was being cast by both their wands, James Potter's trademark smirk was obvious. Lily wanted nothing more than to wipe the sodding thing off his ugly face.

" _I've_ got rounds tonight, what're _you_ doing here?" she knew the answer before she even asked the question, and the smirk on Potter's face grew even wider as a hundred reasons for his being out after curfew flew through Lily's mind. Potter and his gang were a group of juvenile delinquents, and it didn't _really_ surprise her that he was out gallivanting after curfew.

"If I told you, I'd have to murder you right here and now." There was an unmistakable hint of mirth in his voice as he shoved a ratty old piece of parchment into his pocket. Lily opened her mouth to ask him what it was, but she was interrupted as a deep howl echoed from outside. She had never once believed the rumours that werewolves roamed the grounds of Hogwarts, but as another howl pierced through the castle walls, she found herself reevaluating her stark beliefs.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" he joked, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

As if to prove Lily's point, another howl echoed through the castle; this time it sounded more frantic. " _That!_ That howl."

"You're not _scared_ are you?" Lily vigorously shook her head, much to Potter's amusement.

"Don't be ridiculous," Lily insisted, her voice shaky at the end as another furious howl caused a shiver to go down her spine. "But...you don't think there's werewolves out there do you?"

Potter paused, his demeanour shifting slightly as he took a deep breath in. She didn't know why he was acting so odd, she'd only voiced a rumour that had been circling around the castle for as long as she had been at Hogwarts; and perhaps even longer. Hell, even Henry Bones - a somewhat dimwitted sixth-year Hufflepuff - had adamantly claimed that he'd come across one on the grounds. Although, given the fact that he had lied about snogging Marlene last New Years Eve', Lily seriously doubted the fidelity of his words.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, surely you've heard the rumours? Haven't you?" Potter shook his head, his face uncharacteristically sombre. Although why, she didn't know. "Last year, Henry Bones said he saw a werewolf near the Whomping Willow."

Potter scoffed, leaning his shoulder against the wall, much to the dismay of the adjacent portrait. All the sombreness on his face gone as he shook his head.

"You don't _actually_ believe him do you?" he said skeptically, his eyebrow cocked behind his signature rectangular glasses. "Honestly Evans, I thought you were better than that! Henry Bones is a smarmy lying little git. He said he snogged Hilda Smitherson three weeks ago, even though she's got a boyfriend. He's a twat."

Lily had never held much affection for Henry, but she felt stung for him at the harshness of Potter's words, even if they were true.

"Well he's not the _only_ one who says so, Severus thinks there's one out there too. He said he saw one two weeks ago." Lily could recall that day perfectly. Severus had been in such a foul mood the day before, and when he'd seen her the morning after in front of the Great Hall, he'd pulled her away into the courtyard and given a short, and somewhat inconsistent tale of his evening. An evening that had included Sirius Black, James Potter, the Whomping Willow, and a supposed werewolf.

Lily hadn't thought anything of the evening, and had even gone so far as to tell Severus that she thought Potter was a hero (which at the time she _had_ thought), but if the howls that she'd heard tonight were genuine, then perhaps she ought to ask Severus for a more detailed account of that evening.

Potter flinched at the mention of Severus, and Lily could've even sworn that his hands balled into fists had he not quickly shoved them deep into the pockets of his dark brown field jacket. "As if Snivellus would know any better than Bones. What is it with you and him anyway? Why're you still mates with him? He's a bigger twat than Henry Bones, and honestly Evans, that's saying something."

Anger bubbled underneath Lily's skin and she held her tongue back as the insults rolled through her head. She was in no mood to argue with Potter tonight, and if she didn't watch herself, her temper would get the better of her and they'd end up waking up half the castle with another one of their screaming matches. There was just something about Potter that brought out the absolute worst in her.

An awkward silence enveloped the both of them as they stubbornly avoided the other's gaze. Lily refused to start a fight in the middle of the night, and apparently Potter was in the same boat as her, although she suspected for different reasons. After another couple of seconds in their silent stalemate, Lily sighed pulled her cloak closer to her chest.

"Goodnight Potter," she said as she shuffled past him and down the corridor, towards the staircases that would lead her back to the Common Room. Before she got too far, Lily realised that Potter had never told her why he was out after curfew. "Hang on a minute Potter, you never told me why you're out after curfew!"

"Goodnight Evans!," Potter yelled back, mirth laced through his voice. She should've suspected that sort of response from him. "Oh, and by the way, there aren't any werewolves on the grounds. I mean, you don't _really_ think that Dumbledore would let that happen do you?"

Lily nodded at him and couldn't ignore the sound logic behind his words. _Of course_ Dumbledore wouldn't let a werewolf run rampant around the castle, even the thought of that happening with his knowledge was laughable really. Despite that however, Dumbledore was old and he was sure to miss the odd peculiarity or two around the school.

As Lily jumped onto one of the shifting staircases, thankfully one that would take her straight to Gryffindor tower, she looked down and noticed Potter heading down towards the Entrance Hall, the silvery material cradled in his arms and the old piece of parchment peeking out of his pocket. She didn't dare theorise what he could possibly be up to, and wasn't even the least bit surprised when two more figures joined him, one plump and one just a little shorter than Potter, seemingly out of thin air.

Unable to let their blatant rulebreaking go under the radar, and admittedly a bit miffed about Potter's implied insult directed at Severus, Lily leaned over the banister, her hands gripping the stone tight as the staircase swung ever more to her left.

" _Hey! You three!_ " Potter, Black, and Peter's heads whipped up towards her, and Lily cleared her throat. "Just letting you know you've all got detention for breaking curfew!" She yelled unapologetically, as Lily hopped off the stairs, the three boy's disgruntled mutterings and groans echoed through the deathly silent castle, followed by an eerie howl.

As she crossed the threshold of the Fat Lady's portrait into the common room a few minutes later, a curious thought crossed Lily's mind: _why wasn't Remus with his friends tonight?_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

I've always wanted to do a James/Lily multi-chap story, and my laptop is home to many a story plan about what that would potentially look like - all of which have been abandoned due to a serious lack of free time and know-how on how to write a multi-chap story.

So instead of trying to do an epic 20+ chapter story, I've decided to do small novellas and compilations of stories centred on one main plot/storyline. And _this_ is the first of these short story compilations/novellas.

I've got 3 of the 6 chapters written up, and will post them up on Thursday afternoon (AEST) every week.

I hope you like it, and I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas about it!

 _Until next week, Andy xo_


	2. Part Two: April 1977

**A Furry Little Problem**

x

The story of how Lily Evans found out about Remus Lupin's furry little problem; told in six parts

* * *

 _ **Part Two: April 1977**_ [or] _**The One Where she Gets a Papercut**_

* * *

There were many things in her life that Lily Evans was thankful for: her health, her intelligence, and her family and friends were just some. She thanked God - a stubborn faith that her parents had stamped into her from birth - for the small miracles everyday. But today, she thanked him even more for the additional gift she received through no real effort on her part: the gift of silence.

As Lily craned her neck out of the door to her dormitory, she was met with a stillness that she found only when she was by the Black Lake on cold wintry mornings. Not a single sound could be heard above the crackling fire that burned in the Common Room below. It was still, and this stillness was something of a rarity in Gryffindor tower.

Excitedly, and allowing herself a squeak of joy, Lily gathered her books, parchment, and quills into her satchel haphazardly before bounding down the stairs, two steps at a time. Making a beeline for her favourite corner, Lily sighed as she spread her things out across the large mahogany table - one that she normally would've had to share with at least three other Gryffindors - and prepared her workstation for the next few hours that the Common Room was hers for.

Lily had never been much of a fan of Quidditch, in fact she believed that the sport had a horrible history of bringing out the very worst in people who both played and watched it. The games were often brutal, especially if it was between rival teams like Gryffindor and Slytherin. In fact, the last time she had gone to a match, which was when she was in fourth year, she had watched in horror as the players of both teams engaged in fights on their broomsticks. It was only when one of their own players, Eugenia Spinnet, was knocked off her broom and fell fifty metres onto the pitch that Lily vowed she'd never again spectate another game of Quidditch.

But these moments of silence and peace were a rarity, and Lily thanked the role of Quidditch for affording her this luxury.

Almost an hour later, Lily was almost finished with her Runes translation when the portrait-hole swung open and in came two familiar figures - the shorter one of which was supporting the other. Lily tried to focus her attention back on completing her essay, but it was hard to ignore the peculiar behaviour of the two friends.

"Pete, can we stop for a minute?" Remus said breathlessly, his shoulders hunched and his voice tired.

"Yeah of course, are you alright?" Peter asked as he helped his friend settle into one of the armchairs in front of the crackling fire.

"Yeah I am, I just need a minute to catch my breath. Those stairs really knock the wind out of you," Remus joked, although it sounded like it really had knocked the wind out of him.

Her mother had always told her that nothing good came from eavesdropping on other people's business, but there was something more to this interaction than it seemed, and the curiosity was too much to bear. Lily wondered absently where the other two Marauders were, but concluded that Sirius and James were probably playing in today's match; which made this whole scene even more peculiar. Remus and Peter _never_ missed a Quidditch match if their friends were playing.

"D'you need anything Moony? Water? Food?" Peter asked as he hovered over Remus.

"No no, I'm fine, thanks Wormtail." Peter voiced his affirmation and Lily heard the leather couch creak as he settled into it out of her view.

In the light of the fire, she could see clearly Remus' face. He had been absent for the past few days, and it seemed that he had returned now. His face, usually pale and thin looked haggard as he stared at the ceiling. Fresh scars adorned his neck and jaw, and Lily noticed the way he shivered despite wearing a thick woollen jumper. Lily was used to seeing him look sick or tired, but today he seemed on the verge of death.

There had been a time when she was younger that she asked him and his friends where he went off to every month. Sometimes they would say he was sick, other times they would say one of his parents were sick. The excuses became more elaborate as the questions piled on, and eventually Lily stopped asking; having given up on receiving a truthful answer from any of them.

Rumours swirled about what was wrong with Remus, and Lily was ashamed to admit that there was a time when she believed those rumours. She had been so curious and unsatisfied with the answers she received that she actually believed he was a monster like those that parents spoke about to scare children. She had believed her friend Snape's theories, and let it consume her.

But as Remus closed his eyes, face turned towards the ceiling, Lily felt nothing but pity and worry for the boy who had, in the last year, become one of her closest friends.

"Do you think it'll be this bad next time?" Peter asked his friend quietly.

Lily watched as Remus' face scrunched up in disgust and opened his eyes, never turning his face away from the ceiling, "I don't know. It's getting so much harder to control."

"But I thought Madam Pomfrey said it'd get easier as you get older, that if anything you'd have _more_ control over it," Peter said.

"I don't know how to describe it Pete," Remus started, his voice shaky, "it's like every time it happens, every month that goes by, it gets stronger. I have less control over what I do, not that I had any before but it was just different. It was like I was watching what was happening, but now I'm not even there. I can't _do_ anything, I can't stop."

Lily looked away from her friend and her heart tightened at his painful admission. She had no idea what he was referring to, but if the rumours were true, then Remus' suffering was surely too much for one person to bear. Especially for someone as kind and wonderful as him.

Feeling guilty for listening to a private conversation, Lily turned her attention back to her work. Feeling sick of her Runes essay, Lily flicked through her Defense textbook absentmindedly, only skimming through it and not really taking any of the information in properly.

There was silence yet again from the two friends, and when Lily glanced up at Remus his eyes were shut and his body had relaxed into the seat. There was no trace of anguish and pain when he slept, and Lily noted that this was perhaps the most peaceful she had ever seen him. It was only in sleep that Remus could escape his demons.

As Lily turned another page, and the portrait-hole opened once more as two more figures came in; both of whom looked like they could pass off as brothers. James and Sirius looked exhausted, their brooms slung over their shoulders and their hair stuck to their foreheads. Their robes were wet and there were grass stains on their knees and arms, but despite their appearances, they strode towards Remus, barely even glancing at anything else around them.

"How is he Pete?" Sirius asked breathlessly as he and James stood adjacent to the seat Remus was in.

"Not good, I think this is the worst I've ever seen him," Peter replied.

"Do you think we should move him?" James asked, Lily watched as he ruffled his hair, a few bits of grass falling to the floor.

"He looks too peaceful, he never gets any sleep after he transforms," Sirius replied.

"Yeah, let's just leave him. We can wake him up if it gets too rowdy," Peter spoke up.

So preoccupied was she with their conversation that Lily sliced her finger against the edge of the page she was turning and the stinging pain of a papercut throbbed throughout her finger.

"Fuck," she hissed in pain as she wrapped her finger in her skirt and squeezed it, hoping not to get any blood on the table or her books.

Looking away from her finger, Lily was shocked to find Sirius and James in front of her, the former of whom had a blazing look of fury on his face. A blush crept up on her face and her heartbeat frantically in her chest as they frowned at her, Sirius with anger and James with caution.

"How much did you hear?" Sirius asked antagonistically, his hands balled into fists at his waist.

"I-I dunno, I didn't hear much," Lily lied, "I was just doing my Runes essay, I swear I didn't hear anything." A half-lie.

"Don't fuck around Evans, what did you hear?" James looked at his friend furiously at his choice of words and looked at Lily apologetically.

"Sirius, mate, she said she didn't hear anything alright? Can't you just drop it?" James said.

Sirius turned to his friend, his fury now directed at him, "I get that you fancy the pants off her, but if she opens her gob to anyone else about what she's heard, Remus is fucked."

James and Sirius looked at one another, seemingly speaking without really speaking to one another. Finally, James turned to her, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed, "Do you promise not to tell anyone about what you've heard?"

There was desperation in his eyes as he asked her and his voice pleaded for her to say yes. Lily had always known that the Marauders were close and thick as thieves, but it was only now that she realised just _how_ close they really were. They were brothers, blood or not.

The portrait-hole swung open again and a sea of students, all of whom were sporting Gryffindor scarves, flags, banners, and face paint flooded into the Common Room and the peace and quiet that Lily had enjoyed was well and truly over.

"Well?" James asked desperately as a few people looked curiously their way. No doubt anticipating an argument to break out between them.

"Yes. I promise," Lily said as James nodded his thanks, "I'd never want Remus to get in trouble. You can trust me."

Both James and Sirius nodded in understanding and walked away. A few steps away from her James turned back around and offered her a smile, a peace offering and thanks for her cooperation and understanding probably.

As Lily began to gather her books to head to the library, she looked down at the page that she had sustained a papercut from and frowned. Perhaps it was fate trying to tell her something, but as she stared at the page longer she realised that the world worked in funny ways.

The symptoms and effects of the ailment were mapped out in front of her, and the evidence was overwhelming. It explained the monthly disappearances, it explained his haggard appearance, and the reason why he was always so tired. She'd never have thought she'd admit it to herself, but Severus had been right.

Remus was a werewolf.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

So much for keeping a consistent updating schedule right?

To all those still here, I'm sorry for the insane delay in getting this up, it's been a very hectic few months but I'm glad to say that things have calmed down for the foreseeable future at least. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit of a struggle to get this up because I wasn't sure how to reveal the next part of the story, but here it is anyway.

I promise there are still four parts to the story coming, and now that Lily has figured out Remus' situation, there's opportunity to introduce a little bit of Jily into the story, which will add a whole new dynamic to the story!

Thank you for your patience, and stay tuned for the next chapter :)

xoxo Andy


	3. Part Three: September 1977

**A Furry Little Problem**

x

The story of how Lily Evans found out about Remus Lupin's furry little problem; told in six parts

* * *

 ** _Part Three: September 1977_** [or] **_The One Where She Lends a Helping Hand_**

* * *

"Honestly I don't know why she always acts like she's got a stick up her arse, it's not like she's going to be here next year anyway," Benjy said as she jumped down from the final stair onto the fifth-floor corridor.

He'd been complaining about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and as much as Lily hated gossiping about teachers, she didn't _really_ disagree with anything that Benjy had said so far. In fact, she actually agreed with him. Professor Cobbledook was a silver-haired witch with cold grey eyes and a mean temper to boot. She was a formidable witch, with gnarled hands and scars adorning a once pretty face that was now weathered from countless battles and duels.

Lily had tried to be forgiving to the witch, but when she had consistently looked at all the Muggleborns in class with disdain, any lingering respect and affection for the accomplished woman had promptly disappeared.

"I don't disagree with you Benjy, but aren't you at least glad that we're actually learning useful things this year?" He shrugged reluctantly, a sour face creeping onto his freckled face at the thought of their previous Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. A professor who was apparently more interested in promoting his latest books and research papers than actually teaching classes.

"I reckon even Potter and his gang would make a better teacher than that old codger," Benjy said flippantly, although at the mention of their fellow Gryffindor Lily's ears flamed with heat.

"I suppose that _anyone_ would be better than him really."

"Hear hear!" Benjy announced enthusiastically, disturbing a few of the portraits around them.

Lily and Benjy rounded another corner and walked down yet another empty corridor, making a beeline for the stairs towards the Great Hall. All the while Lily listened quietly as Benjy recounted a row that he and his girlfriend, Alicia Macdonald, had had earlier that day. Rounds with Benjy were always amusing and she found herself laughing as he complained endlessly about the more trivial things in his life; from his shirts being too starchy to the chipolatas at breakfast not being cooked enough to form that ever so delectable crust on the outside.

As the light from the main staircase bathed the end of the corridor, Lily noticed the main doors opening slowly. Heart beating fast in her chest, Lily fingered her wand in her robes and concentrated on the door, slowing her steps as the hairs on her arms stood in anticipation. Her companion hadn't noticed her trepidation and continued waving his arms about as he told a story about something funny that happened in his Potions class. Lily barely listened as she watched two figures sneak through the small crack between the doors, the moonlight casting long shadows on the stone floors in front of them. There was something odd about the figures, it seemed as though they were carrying something into the castle.

Her mind was cast back to an article she had read about the raid in Durmstang just a month ago; and how three former students, obsessed with pureblood propaganda, had broken through the school's security and attacked a handful of Muggleborn students - killing two in the process.

The anti-Muggleborn sentiment wasn't quite as bad in England as it was in eastern Europe, but the movement was growing and Lily's throat felt dry as she wondered whether the intruders had broken into Hogwarts with the same intent as the Durmstrang attackers. Perhaps they were here to cause trouble, and perhaps whatever they were hauling was a weapon that could cause damage.

" _OI! What are you lot up to?_ " Lily flinched as Benjy shouted, his voice thunderous in the empty castle.

Whatever nerves had a hold of her before, fully consumed her and were now mingled with intense panic. She had never wanted to hex anyone more than Benjy at that moment for giving away their presence and possibly putting their lives in danger. For a Ravenclaw, sometimes he wasn't all that bright.

Without much preamble, Benjy removed his wand from his robe pocket and aimed it at the intruders as he ran towards them. An uneasy feeling settled into the pit of Lily's stomach as she trailed behind Benjy, keeping her eyes on the intruders.

The closer she got to them, the less the scene made sense. What Lily had assumed were two people bringing something into the castle were instead three, and as she jumped off the final step their faces were made clear as the two able-bodied figures placed the third onto the hard stone floor.

"Sirius? What the hell's going on?" Benjy asked, the adrenaline thick in his voice as he lowered his wand arm and stared at the scene in front of him.

"Never mind that, do you mind just fucking off? We've got a bit of a situation here you see." Sirius' hostile tone caught her off guard but Lily was grateful that neither he nor Peter made any move to leave their spot. She was in no mood to launch into a chase around the castle, and at the sight of the three of them, neither did they. Perhaps not least of all because the third member of their entourage seemed about ready to fall into a permanent dreamless sleep.

In all the years that Lily had known Potter, she had never once seen him look as frail and weak as he did now. Sure, she had seen him laid out on many a stretcher being levitated away from the Quidditch pitch after a knock or fall, but this was different. This time, his face wasn't flushed and he didn't look full of adrenaline, no this time he looked on the verge of death.

Lily's heart clenched with intense sadness at the thought, and had the situation been any different she would have allowed herself time to ponder exactly _why_ the thought of James Potter's death bothered her so. But this wasn't any other situation, and the longer she let her mind wander, the slimmer James' chances of staying conscious became.

"Wh-what happened to him?" she choked out breathlessly as she knelt beside Peter on the floor next to James. He was barely conscious but the irregular rise and fall of his chest gave Lily hope that she clung onto tight.

Lily glanced at Sirius and noticed the curious looks that passed between him and Peter, both equally conflicted as one another,though off to the side, Benjy looked most confused of all of them. After a few tense moments of wordless communication between the two friends, it was Peter who spoke with a shaky voice.

"We can't tell you, but you're just going to have to trust us when we say that we need your help."

Lily looked away from Peter and placed a shaky hand on James' clammy forehead. His skin was cold and it was only then that she properly noticed the blooming red stain on his ripped shirt. Beneath the tattered golden cloth, Lily noticed three deep gashes that ran from his right shoulder to the top of his left hip. She had never seen so much blood and her panic grew once again as the scarlet liquid soaked the hems of her robes and skirt.

Lily's mind jumped from one theory to another as she tried to surmise what, or who, could've made such wounds on James. But as her mind was cast back to a quiet afternoon from a month ago, Lily's theories ceased and settled on one conclusion. There was nothing else that could've made wounds this deep on a person; nothing, that is, except for a werewolf.

She was about to voice her theory to Peter and Sirius when she caught sight of Benjy stepping towards Sirius. He was a nice bloke, a top one at that, but she didn't trust Benjy with the truth of Remus' affliction. After all, even decent wizards like him held prejudices against people like Remus.

"We should go and get McGonagall," Benjy spoke up suddenly, "she'll know what to do."

Sirius scoffed and shook his head violently at the suggestion, his cool grey eyes narrowing at Benjy. "Excellent idea Fenwick, if we wanted to be expelled."

"I'm just trying to help, besides it's not like _you've_ got a better idea," Benjy retorted, "do you?"

Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times, words seemingly escaping him as he stared furiously at the ground.

"We should take him to Madam Pomfrey," Lily suggested. "She'll know how to help him. She can fix him."

"No." Peter and Sirius said at the same time, matching looks of anger on their faces.

"If we take him to Pomfrey, she'll ask questions." Sirius ran a hand through his thick black curls as he began to pace. "And we can't risk her asking questions Lily, we just can't."

"Alright fine, we won't take him to Pomfrey, but Sirius look at him, you've got to have another way of healing him!" The panic and worry in her voice surprised her and Lily looked away from the boys as she began the all-too-familiar welling of tears in her eyes.

There _had_ to be a way to heal James, there just had to. He was too full of life to die, too young and too stupid. He had his whole life ahead of him, friends that loved and cared for him like brothers would, and a Quidditch Cup to hoist victoriously above the throngs of Gryffindor admirers next week. He couldn't die, she wouldn't let him.

There were things _she_ wanted to tell _him_. Things that she had only recently come to realise about him and things that she still wanted to learn about him. He owed her, owed her a chance to redeem himself. Owed her a chance to change her mind about him.

And he couldn't very well do that if he was six feet under in his family's plot somewhere.

"Pomfrey has a cupboard stashed with potions that can help with his wounds, and so does Slughorn," Sirius explained as he stopped his pacing. "Pete, you go to Pomfrey's office and nick a couple of bottles, you know which ones to get." Peter nodded as he patted his friend's back and snuck off towards the hospital wing. "One of you needs to go to Slughorn's office."

Lily and Benjy looked at one another before turning back to Sirius.

"Why does it have to be one of us? Why can't it be you?" Benjy protested, panic laced through his voice.

"Because _I_ have to go and help R-," he paused, stopping himself as he slipped on his words, Lily had no doubt about whose name he was going to utter. "I have to go and tie up a couple of loose ends."

Lily and he glanced at Benjy and she sighed inwardly in relief at the latter's obliviousness at Sirius' stumble.

"Sirius go, we'll sort it out between us." Lily tried to show him that she understood why he was so antsy to leave, and at Sirius nod, she knew he'd understood. "Just tell us what we need to look for."

"It's in the trunk next to his desk, it's a purple potion next to the bezoars," he said as he buttoned up his jacket and pocketed his wand back into his jeans. "Whoever isn't going to Slughorn's office needs to take James back to the dorm and give him a sleeping draught to knock him out for a bit longer."

Lily and Benjy nodded as Sirius disappeared behind the doors of the Entrance Hall, followed by a bone-chilling howl that was far too close for comfort. Remus was close and, judging by the speed at which Sirius had made his departure, venturing far too close to the castle and its' inhabitants.

"Right, so seeing as I'm not even in Gryffindor, fancy lugging him back to his dorm?" Benjy asked, at precisely the same moment that James Potter's eyes flew open and he sputtered out a stream of crimson blood.

Lily would've panicked at the sight of him coughing up blood but her attention was focused on his wounds. There was nothing she could do but watch in horror as the gashes widened at his movement and blood poured out profusely.

Another howl chilled her bones and at that moment she didn't know _who_ she felt more sorry for: James as he bled out in front of her, or Remus when he inevitably found out about what he'd done. Either way, she had questions that needed to be answered, not least important of all was why on Earth Peter, Sirius, and James were out on the grounds during a full moon.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

We're halfway and for those Jily lovers out there, the next chapter or two will be a welcome addition to the story.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and keep an eye out for the next one!

xoxo Andy


	4. Part Four: October 1977

**A Furry Little Problem**

x

The story of how Lily Evans found out about Remus Lupin's furry little problem; told in six parts

* * *

 _ **Part Four: October 1977** _[or] **_The One Where She Tries Her Hand at Being Romantic_**

* * *

Twelve days. It had been twelve days since she and James Potter had had any semblance of time alone with one another since the morning after 'the incident'. And considering the fact that they were both Head Students, it was a feat that should've been close to impossible.

There had been a time not too long ago when not seeing James' face for an extended amount of time would've caused her great happiness; but times had changed and so had she. And what would've caused her great joy in the past, now made her frustrated beyond belief.

"Lily? Is everything alright?" Alexander asked as the tips of his fingers brushed against the back of her hand. Lily looked away from the grooves of the table and smiled at him, curiously noting that she felt nothing at his touch. Not even the slightest inclination of attraction towards him.

Thirteen days ago she had been so looking forward to the first Hogsmeade visit of the year, mostly because it was one of the rare times that she would actually be going with someone on a date. Alexander Peregrin was a handsome boy, a head taller than her, and a year younger. He was the Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and had a dry sense of wit that made her smile. When she had said yes to going out with him, she had thought him charming, kind, and considered him to be boyfriend material.

But given the events that had transpired the day after he'd asked her out, she now found him dull. Quite dull indeed. And nothing at all like what she really wanted in a bloke.

"I'm sorry, I've been a rather awful date haven't I?" she admitted as she took a sip of her butterbeer.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that, but it does seem like you've got a lot on your mind." He withdrew his hand away from hers and folded his arms atop the table in front of him. "If you'd like, you can tell me about it?"

He really was quite handsome, Lily thought. With golden blonde hair and eyes bluer than a sapphire, Alexander was a perfect physical specimen of what a boy ought to look like. Save for one hairline scar near his lip, there were no imperfections about him, which Lily found odd.

There was beauty in imperfections, and she found her mind wandering to someone who had a whole slew of them.

Speak, or perhaps think, of the sodding devil himself and he shall appear. With his three horsemen of the apocalypse in tow too.

Dressed in a tight fitting pair of brown bell bottom jeans and burgundy coat, James Potter casually removed his black hunting hat and shook out his mane of black curls; a few stray leaves falling to his shoulders and the floor.

She hated the fact that she had developed an attraction for him and she hoped that, much like her initial attraction to Alexander, it would fade away to nothing. Although, given the fact that thoughts of James Potter had plagued her since the end of sixth-year, she doubted that it would. Especially given that her attraction for him had only been exacerbated by a more recent incident where he'd kissed her quite unprompted in his dormitory as he lay in his bed losing blood.

Yes, Alexander was perfect and handsome, and James Potter was imperfect and handsome. And she knew which of the two she preferred before she'd come to Hogsmeade this afternoon.

Lily looked over Alexander's shoulder as trio approached Madam Rosmerta, James and Sirius each giving her a kiss on the cheek which was met with the barmaid waving them off, flustered. Rosmerta wasn't much older than them, and Lily didn't miss the way that her hands lingered a little too long near Sirius' when she handed him the group's butterbeers.

So lost was she in observing James and Sirius' interaction that she hadn't even noticed that Remus and Peter had taken seats in the booth beside her and were waving their friends over to them, their hands already digging into the bowl of honey-roasted cashews in the middle of the table.

She had a horrible feeling that what had started as an awkward date was about to become a complete and utter disaster.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said," Lily said as Alexander's hand waved in front of her eyes. Her question was met with a lighthearted chuckle and Lily appreciated the fact that he didn't seem to mind her lack of attention to him. Yet another admirable quality of his; Alexander was never one to hold grudges, quite unlike James.

"I was just wondering if you had any plans for All Hallows Eve in a few weeks' time."

Lily glanced at Sirius and James coming nearer and she quickly looked away when James' eyes made contact with hers; her ears flaming with heat at having been caught looking at him.

"I don't think I've made any, I guess I'll just be hanging out with a couple of my girlfriends. What about you?"

"My mates and I always look forward to the pranks that Potter and his mates set up, d'you reckon they'll go out with a bang this year? Y'know, given it's their last," Alexander said, his eyes full of admiration at the mention of the Marauders. It was obvious that he thought highly of them. But then again, almost everyone did; more so now that James was Head Boy.

James and Sirius walked past her booth and promptly ignored Lily and her date as they slid into their seats beside Remus and Peter. Depositing their drinks in front of them, Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes as the four of them laughed raucously at a joke that Peter made at James' expense.

She tried to ignore them and focus on her date, she really did, but she knew the moment that Remus and Peter sat down that it was going to be a lost cause.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, just need to go to the loo," Alexander announced as he smiled and made his way towards the bathroom, leaving his scarf, coat, and gloves on his seat.

Letting out a long breath, Lily sighed as she sat back in seat and stared at the wooden rafters above her. The date was a shambles, and she had a sneaking suspicion that Alexander had caught on to her lack of interest in him.

"Charming bloke your date is." A familiar voice spoke from her side, laden with mischief.

"Bugger off James." Lily closed her eyes and let out a breath through her nose. She felt the air shifting around her and the wooden booth creak as someone sat where Alexander had just been moments ago.

"Listen, I've got a bit of a wager going on with the lads that we reckon you aren't all that keen on Peregrin."

"Dunno what you're on about," Lily denied, opening her eyes and settling her eyes on her new companion; fully aware of the three curious sets of eyes on them from the booth adjacent to them. "Alexander is lovely."

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"

"Again, sod off." Her annoyance was clear but Lily couldn't deny that she was thankful for his company. In the twelve days since the incident during her rounds, she had actually missed his company; even if, prior to the incident, it was unwelcome most of the time. "If you haven't noticed, I'm on a date, and he's going to be back any minute."

James nodded and cast a cursory glance around the pub, cheeks flush and eyes bright. Judging by the stray twigs and leaves that had lodged themselves in his hair and jumper, he and his mates had been gallivanting about outside amongst the foliage together before coming in for refreshments.

"I hate to break it to you Lily, but I think your date is a bit more keen on Marianna Spinnet than you," James admitted as he nodded towards a group of people behind Lily.

He was right of course, her date, whom Lily had thought was a decent sort of bloke, was currently chatting it up with Marianna Spinnet and her group of friends. Lily didn't need to wonder too hard about why Alexander was chatting the pretty brunette up, it was blatantly obvious as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder and laughed at something he said.

"If it's any consolation, _I_ would never ditch you for Marianna Spinnet," James said as he slung his arm against the back of the booth.

"You're an idiot." Lily looked down as she said it, hoping to conceal the small smile that crept onto her face at his admission.

A few moments of silence passed between them as James glanced around the pub and Lily took small sips from her glass of butterbeer.

Beneath his v-neck jumper, Lily noticed two deep scars peeking out, the pink flesh contrasting against his olive skin. Twelve days ago, on the morning after the incident in the Entrance Hall, Lily had woken up next to James' bed with a stiff neck and bloody hands. She had watched as he and his friends talked about the night before, and allowing herself a few minutes to properly wake up, she was prepared to ask them questions that she felt she deserved answers for.

One of which was what the bloody hell James had been thinking when he'd kissed her before he'd passed out on his bed.

But before she could even open her mouth, Sirius and Peter had ushered her out of their dorm and given a poor excuse for the events that had happened the night before. They had expected her to believe the half-baked reason they'd come up with for James' injuries, and Lily had furiously called them out on it before avoiding them for a week straight.

Once the week had passed, and ire made way for curiosity and remorse, she was furious to find that not one of the four Marauders would even glance her way. Not Peter, who had always liked to share a joke with her before his friends showed up to breakfast in the mornings. Not Sirius, who made crude jokes at her expense in the Common Room. Not even Remus who had been intent on cancelling their study sessions and library visits on the weekends. And not even James, whose lack of flirting and attention had given her the most grief and made her the most frustrated of all.

But even now, as James sat so obviously in a good mood in front of her, she couldn't pluck the courage to ask the questions she needed answers to.

 _Pathetic_ , she thought _, this fancying a bloke business made her absolutely pathetic._

"So listen, I didn't just come here to cause you grief."

"That's a welcome change," she replied sardonically, surprising both her and James.

"New year, new me you know?" Lily scoffed, although he wasn't entirely joking. He really had changed since last year. "Which is exactly why I'm here to apologise to you."

It had not at all been what Lily was expecting from him. In fact, she didn't what she was expecting from him, but it certainly hadn't been this.

"You're apologising? For what?"

James ran a hand through his hair in agitation, he always did that when he was stressed out. It had used to annoy her, but now her eyes zeroed in on the way his curls tumbled between his fingers. She'd always liked his hands, and she loved the way they mowed through his mop of curls.

"I wanted to apologise for not saying thank you earlier. Y'know, after what happened a couple of nights ago." Lily nodded, not trusting herself to say anything as James continued to speak. "I was a little bit out of it that night, and Sirius and Peter told me about how you helped me get back to my dorm. I just wanted to say thanks, for the help." I don't reckon I'd even be here without you.

"Oh, well it wasn't a problem, I was happy to help."

It wasn't a lie, she was happy to help. She'd had loads of time to think about what would've happened to James had she and Benjy not been on their rounds, and she thanked her lucky stars that they'd been in the right place in the right time. A world without James Potter was a bland one indeed, and she was thankful that he was back to normal now.

"Right, well thanks. I don't know what we would've done if you and Fenwick hadn't been there."

Lily nodded and smiled at him, her heart beating furiously in her chest as James looked at her strangely. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and this time it wasn't because she was afraid of anything, no, this was a different type of anticipation altogether.

"James, about that night, or the morning after I suppose, do you reme-" Lily was interrupted as a shadow loomed over them.

Alexander had returned, his face flush and eyes bright, but nonetheless annoyed at the sight in front of him. "James, how's it going?"

James frowned at the interruption but pasted a smile on his face as he turned to face Lily's date, "Peregrin, not bad at all mate, I didn't mean to interrupt your date, but I just needed to chat about some Head stuff with Evans here." Alexander nodded and smiled. "See you later Lily." Lily nodded, blushing as he winked at her discreetly, and watched as he returned to his own booth where his friends eagerly welcomed him back.

"So, what do you say to us getting out of here and going to Puddifoot's?" Alexander asked as he swallowed the last few drops of his butterbeer and pushed his arms into his navy blue coat.

If there was one thing Lily hated most about Hogsmeade, it was Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. Her decision made for her by Alexander's suggestion, she gave him an apologetic smile and placed her hand atop his.

"I've had a lovely day today Alexander, but I think we both agree that we aren't the right people for one another." The smile on his face dropped and for a split second Lily felt like the absolute worst person in the world. Sure, she wasn't his type, but she still hated hurting other people's feelings and letting them down. "Besides, I think that Marianna Spinnet has a bit of a thing for you, and I think it's mutual, wouldn't you say so?"

A blush bloomed across Alexander's cheeks and Lily smiled as she stood up and put her coat, scarf, and gloves back on. Shaking Alexander's hand and giving him a quick kiss on his cheek, she thanked him for the date and strolled out of the pub, well aware of the pair of eyes that followed her as she did.

The air was brisk and cool as the wind whipped across her cheeks and nose. She had always loved Hogsmeade in the snow, but there was something magical about it during autumn. Rich orange, yellow, brown, and red leaves were strewn across the tiled roofs and cobblestone streets of the small and Lily watched as a group of third-years peered excitedly into a Zonkos bag.

Making her way back up towards the village lanes towards Hogwarts, Lily hummed as students enjoyed themselves in the brisk autumn afternoon. The sun was warm as it cast golden rays across the buildings and trees, and Lily wished she could preserve the scenes in front of her.

" _OI! Lily!_ " Lily stopped in her tracks and turned towards the frantic voice, her mouth stretching into a shy smile as James ran towards her, his scarf swishing in the wind behind him. "Thanks for waiting."

"No worries," she replied, confused at why _her_ voice sounded just as breathless as his did, despite having not run the distance he had. "What's up?"

"In the pub," he breathed out, panting between words, "in the...well back there you were about to ask me something."

"I was?"

James cocked his brow and rolled his eyes at her, "Don't play around Lily, you know you were."

A quartet of Hufflepuffs walked past them hurriedly, whispering as they watched the two Head students speaking to one another. No doubt they were waiting for one of their legendary riffs to blow up in the middle of Hogsmeade between the two.

"This isn't the place to talk about it," Lily whispered as she took a step closer, "this isn't the place to talk about what happened two weeks ago."

James nodded and a look of understanding crossed his features as he pushed his glasses further up his nose, "Alright then, that's fair. But d'you reckon we can talk about what happened the morning after?"

"The morning after?"

"Lily, I appreciate your bashfulness about this, but playing dumb isn't your forte." Lily blushed at having been found out. "You snogged me, rather aggressively too if I remember correctly. You can't expect a bloke to forget about that."

" _Excuse me?_ _I_ snogged _you_?" James nodded. "Your memory seems to have gone a bit crook _Potter_ , I think you'll find that it was the other way around."

"I thought we'd come to an unspoken agreement to ditch the last names, _Evans_ ," Lily glared at him. "Besides, I can't say I blame you for snogging me. I am dashing and irresistible, and I suppose you felt that since I was dying you'd have no other chance to do it."

Lily had never been short of words when it came to James, especially when it came to insults and expletives. But as she opened and closed her mouth wordlessly, she was astounded at his cheek. The audacity of him. Implying that _she_ was the one who had initiated the kiss with _him_.

"You're incorrigible," she hissed as he took a step closer to her; the grin on his face growing. "You're a complete prat and I don't know why I'm even talking to you." Her voice faltered as he took another step towards her, close enough that she could smell the remnants of the butterbeer that he'd had earlier in his breath as it mingled with hers in the space between them.

"I've never noticed before, but you've got a scar next to your mouth." Before Lily could stop him, James' finger traced the small scar that was on the corner of her lip. She had gotten it when she was six and stupidly swiped her mouth against a steak knife to get the final morsels of food on it.

When the day had begun, sharing such an intimate moment with James Potter hadn't exactly been on her agenda. But as he took a step back away from her, his warmth disappearing with him, she realised that _this_ was a hundred times better than anything she would've been getting up to with Alexander.

And before she could consider what she was doing or why, Lily took a step towards James, and wrapped her arms around him, intent on snogging James Potter.

But she had been so lost in excitement that she had miscalculated the romantic move entirely. And instead of a kiss, she knocked her forehead against his nose, yanked on the hair that peeked out from under his hat, and fell into him, somehow biting his lip in the process. And suddenly she felt weightless and they were falling, with her on top of James, and Lily flinched at the sound of his head thudding against the cobblestone street. Luckily for him, his fall was softened by the thick layer of fallen leaves.

"Bloody sodding fucking hell!" James swore as he groaned underneath her weight.

"Oh god," Lily moaned, "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Her hands had come away from his neck and were on his chest as she lifted herself and looked at him. She was aware of his arms around her waist and she glared at a group of Slytherin passersby. Gazing back at James, she was relieved to find that there was nothing wrong with him except for a bloody lip and perhaps a bruised ego - an injury that she shared with him.

 _So much for being romantic and spontaneous_ , she thought bitterly.

The adrenaline and longing that had propelled her to snog James was gone, and she felt thoroughly put-out about the whole situation. This was probably the worst thing that had happened to her since her cat Atlas had accidentally walked off the top of the Astronomy Tower in third year.

"I honestly thought that we'd gotten past the point where you wanted to kill me," he muttered as he swiped his tongue across his bleeding lip. The movement caught Lily's attention and she found herself mimicking his action. "Lily, if this is how you finish arguments, at least give a bloke a warning."

Lily nudged his shoulder and shook her head, "I didn't _mean_ to attack you."

"Oh really? What exactly were you trying to do then?"

A hundred different excuses filed through Lily's head as James stared at her with mirth. His arms around her were warm and heavy, and she liked the way that they felt against her waist. It was only when a pair of Ravenclaws in their year told them to get a room that Lily realised how odd she and James must've looked.

"We should get up."

James rolled his eyes, "Trying to change the subject are you?"

"Shut up." The arms around her loosened and Lily pushed herself up, offering her hand to James and pulling him up with her. He swayed a little on his feet and Lily held his arms to steady him. "Do you think you'll be able to stand on your own?"

"I reckon it'll be wiser to let you help me out a bit." Lily agreed and wrapped an arm around his waist, his arm settling around her shoulder.

They made their way back towards Hogwarts in companionable, although in Lily's view it was awkward, silence. As the wild boars on either side of the entrance gates made themselves visible, James stopped them and shifted so that he faced her.

"What _were_ you trying to do earlier?" His eyes were dark as he asked her and a shadow cast itself across his face as the sun began its descent into the horizon.

Lily was at a crossroads in their relationship now. She could either make up a lie about what she had been trying to do, or tell him the truth and step into the unknown with him. One path was safe risk-free, whilst the other was unknown and full of the uncertainties of life.

But Lily had made her choice days ago when James had kissed her in his half-comatose state.

"I was trying to see if you snog just as well when you're fully conscious as you are when you're half-dead."

"Only one way to find out."

And just like that his lips were on hers, and all she could feel, hear, and taste was _him_.

Her questions could wait until later...much, much, _much_ later.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Two updates in one day...what what!?

This scene was very clear in my head, and I had to get it out before it disappeared entirely! Barely any Marauder business, but a tonne of JILY for those of you out there who love them as much as I do.

Next upload will come soon (although not as soon as this one did). Two parts left now, and I'm so excited for it all to play out.

 _xoxo Andy_


End file.
